To Smite a Rock
by Mraz
Summary: Something literally comes crashing down and into her soon to be hectic life. Is it friend or foe? what are the connections? Will she endure it alone? pairings unknown
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing, only my imagination

**To Smite a Rock**

They hugged her palm and fingers like an old friend. The strong brown leather stretching slightly as she clenched her hand to form a fist. The gloves that had seen her through many hardships and travels brought a wistful quirk to the corner of her mouth. It had only been a mere seven months since that day when the comrades of the anti-shinra group, AVALANCHE, parted ways. Each member had gone back to their hometown, or what was left of it. Back to seek normalcy in their own way.

Straightening automatically, she gracefully and perhaps acting a bit silly, thrust a fast and steady punch into the air. Still got it. While lowering her fist a small sigh escaped her. slowly tugging off the glove, laying it back down with its mate, Tifa Lockheart closed the lid of the box that contained what was once her lifeline in a time that now felt long ago. Truth be told the months had seemed longer to the slender martial artist because of being slightly lonesome. Well, more than slightly really.

"Hey teef,... where's the charger? You know... in case I need it for the phone?" Each inquiry was exhaled and spaced out slowly. Small clinks and clatters were made to indicate searching for the item in question as he spoke.

Cloud Strife, childhood friend and semi-secret crush, could be heard rummaging downstairs. Most likely fumbling through the cupboards, looking for something, that was in a completely different spot. Was it that time already? Tifa had been overjoyed when the blonde leader decided to stay with her and help with the rebuilding process of seventh heaven, living in the spear room downstairs. Their life together was very close to what she thought it would be. Although, sometimes what you think you want, and end up getting, isn't always what you need.

They were "together" in a sense, but lately the young woman began to think about her life, and its direction. Living under the same roof, eating the same meals, and sharing the same bills weren't enough to sustain that voice that would creep into her thoughts. _Is this it? Would things ever change? Would he?_

Perhaps it was foolish to want a relationship or love that she only read about in fairytales and legends.

After all, they weren't an "official couple". They weren't lovers; nothing went beyond a grateful peck on the cheek, or a friendly hug. Actions that were both heart soaring and hurtful to the ever patient Miss Lockheart.

But today would be different. There would be no "read in-between the lines" looks, or small unnoticed touches. Hidden meaning to her actions and words would be uncovered. She would make sure he understood how she felt. No more being patient. No more waiting.

After putting the box back into its drawer, unknowing that she would rely on the gloves sooner than she thought, Tifa stood up straight and left her small room. She made her way down to the kitchen where all the noise could be heard.

She breathed a small laugh as she skipped the last step, a habit, "You told me you packed it already, last night remember?" she chided kindly

the blonde's mouth formed al small 'o' and nodded in recognition. That small, boyish, grin of his quickly spread across his face "What would I do without you Tifa?"

A quick side glance to the floor, an automatic unconscious turn of the lip started to form... and then falter.

"You'd..." what _would_ he do if she decided to let go of him, and her feelings? How often would he be around? Would he try and do the impossible for the rest of his life, and forget about the life that he could have with her?

'_Stop being so dramatic! If things don't work out, it's not the end of the world!_' She was strong enough to handle anything. Then why did she feel so nervous? Hadn't she practised and imagined this conversation a thousand times in her head?

"You'd do just fine Cloud" and there it was, one of her radiant smiles. Though, it was the smile she gave to reassure herself, not Cloud.

Cloud returned her smile with a nod. As quick as that boyish grin had appeared it was gone again, replaced with that familiar blank expression. But his eyes, ever

sense _then__,_they've had an unfamiliar burn to them.

Grabbing his bag off the small kitchen table, Cloud began to walk down the narrow hallway that lead to the open bar, on his way to leave.

"I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be gone...but you'll be ok." A statement, not a question

Had his eyes ever burned for her?

"Cloud wait!.. can we..., just sit down for a second? I want to talk to you about something before you go"

Some of the most important and groundbreaking conversations, sometimes seem to happen out of nowhere. It's like your heart finally takes control of your mind and forces it to make your lips blurt out what's been bottled inside.

"Teef..., I really should be going, I don't want to travel in the dark and-"

Hey hey" she rushed out waving her hand in front of her to stop Cloud " two seconds" she waved two fingers in his face and grinned, motioning him to sit down with her at the small table.

Reluctantly he came to sit beside her, not across from her, a good sign.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? ...I mean, I would really like to go with you" she peered into his eyes, looking hopeful.

Clouds features softened. He took Tifa's smaller hands into his larger ones and lightly set them on his lap.

"No" he breathed. He then absentmindedly brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. She held back the urge to take her hands back.

No. such a small, quite word. To her, the worst word.

His eye's sparkled slightly, he appeared to be reminiscing "I swear, back when I promised that I would protect you, and always be there when you needed saving, I...I never would have guessed that it was you that would be saving me."

"You've always been the one that looked out for me" The time of clouds mako-poisoning flashed in both of the fighters mind, an unpleasant memory for both of them.

He caught her look of confusion and pain " Tifa your very...important to me. Besides the others, you and me...we're the only family we got."

The young woman just sat there, listening and looking at her hands for the second time that day.

"I know what it felt like to want someone to save you, be there when you're afraid. Because I know how that feels, I can only imagine how she felt when I couldn't save her." He let go of her hand and sat up stiffly in the wooden chair, looking at her with those sad eyes.

"I know now, that it couldn't have been helped. That she was aware of what would happen...but I still feel responsible for everything."

There it was, that hand of his automatically itching to the back of his head, shrugging with only a hint of hesitation

"... And well.., it's something I feel like doing on my own."

Tifa could feel that terrible thickness in her throat, tears began to form for the words he was saying "Oh Cloud, I-I have to say this, or I'll probably never say it. I've waited all this time."

A part of her knew that this might not be the best time to spill out her feelings, but she needed to do this, she wanted him to know that he has someone right in front of him that cared for him. For once she would be selfish.

"I know how you feel; she was kind to me, a very good friend. I understand that you want to visit her on your own, but I also want you to know that there something here for you when you get back."

Tifa tried to take a deep breath, and forced a smile "Cloud..., I love you. I've... loved you for a long time"

There, it was out. Not even cloud could misinterpret that statement.

I love you too, teef" a blonde eyebrow arched and a unsure, lopsided grin, appeared.

Tifa quickly propped an elbow on the small kitchen table, drawing her palm against her face. She had lost the nerve to look at him.

Laughing a little to herself, she shook her head "No cloud, I mean that I love you. More than a-"

Somewhere in the small building, the chiming of a clock could be heard indicating the hour.

"it's getting late" Cloud once again got up and started towards the door with his bag, " I better mosey" with a quick hug, and a small kiss on the forehead, Tifa was left to bemusedly follow him out to the door.

"But Cloud, I-" she was cut off, this time he kindly chided her.

'I'll be fine, try not to worry so much." And with that he went out the door.

Tifa stared at the now closed door like it was the first time she ever laid eyes on one. What just happened? She huffed and blew her bangs out of her face, obviously agitated.

"Cloud you're so stu-...?" before Tifa could finish her sentence, she was distracted by what laid on top of the hallway's small lamp table.

There laid Cloud Strife's cell phone, charger and all.

"...stupid..."

(AN:This will be a muti-chap. It revolves around tifa, and an unexpected event that will soon occur. All relationships are open and undecided. For now.)


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had rolled by since Cloud Strife had left. He had left to pay his respects for AVALANCH's fallen comrade. Aeris Grainsbrough. Why does such a trip take several weeks? Why wasn't he back yet? Why did Cloud leave behind his phone, his only source of contact?

These were the exact questions that kept rolling around Tifa's head. She knew that he was planning to leave, he even told her about it. What she didn't understand was why he left the way he did.

Was calling her downstairs in search of his phone, a way to distract her from worry? Did he think that giving her a fake sense of security, the illusion of being able to find him , would make his leaving easier on both of them?

It was just one big confusing mess.

Another loud thud went through the silence, the sledgehammer's shock vibrated dully through her arms, as she made impact with the wall that separated the spare room and the storage unit. Tifa had decided that the 'seventh heaven' bar held to many old memories, and was a dream of the past. The new renovations that were taking place were for her new inn called the 'traveler'. Now that Midgar was getting a complete overhaul in construction, due to the plate's fall, she figured that tourism would pick up and that people would be looking for a place to stay.

Bits and pieces of the white drywall flung from each swing and settled on top of the beauty's raven hair. It looked like flakes of snow, or misshapen stars in a black carpet of sky. Today Tifa had changed from her usual garb and donned a pair of simple green cargos pants and longer, fuller white tank top.

She huffed and set the sledgehammer down on the floor beside her and stepped back to inspect how much more work needed to be done. While pulling down the red scarf that covered her lower face, the only thing that she could find to stop her from getting debris in her lungs, she could see that she had done a surprisingly decent job. The crossbeams were gone and all that was now left of the wall was its frame. A small amount of self pride bubbled within her. Why hire someone if you can do it yourself?

After messily throwing back her long hair into a low pony tail, Tifa took a break from the task at hand and flopped down onto the of edge of the bed that cloud had use to sleep in. She had decided that it would still be here for him when and if he ever came back. While she laid and stared up at the colourless ceiling that she contemplated painting, she let the daily whirlwind of wonderings, worries, and daydreams fill her mind. It was still early, and the july sun had brightened the once dreary settlement. Now that the sun was actually able to reach its rays to Midgar's ground, trees, grass, and other vegetation had begun to spread rapidly just outside the city's limits.

Sense Tifa's time no longer revolved around bar keeping, and due to the new renovations for the inn, she was able to come and go as she pleased. She had accomplished more than she had expected to for the day, and on that note, decided to leave the slightly messy makeover project, and head out for some fresh air.

"_hmm...it's so bright out, I bet the 'hill' would look amazing at this time of day.." _Amidst the mindless fluff of her thinking, an idea had popped into her head. After eagerly hopping from the bed, and crossing the hallway to her own room, she rummaged through a large cardboard box that was starting to accumulate 

dust in the corner of her small closet. A few sneezes' and eye rubs later, Tifa triumphantly hauled out an affectionately tattered sketchbook, and several short pieces of charcoal.

Unknown to others, Tifa had a hidden talent besides fixing a mean drink; she was a artist of sorts. Ever sense she was little she would sketch, draw, and even paint. At the time it was just something to feign off boredom, but as years passed it became a part of her.

With her supplies in hand, she set off, locking the door behind her.

The 'Hill' was what Tifa referred to as her own getaway. It was a small hilly terrain that was surrounded by the ticket of a nearby wood.

She bent her knee's and stretched out her right arm behind her to help settle herself down underneath the shade. "_...I bet she would have loved this place...all the green, the flowers, the pink_..." she paused, only slightly, as the thought of the flower girl came and went again, like a lazy breeze. Even with Cloud obvious affection and devotion to the departed female, Tifa could hold no ill will for the planets savoir

Just as she started to sketch in the magnificent tall oaks by a lone weeping willow, peeping between its swaying branches and the sunlight, her wine irises settled on a peculiar sight. Not far off in the distance, about a half a mile where she sat, there was an odd clearing. The top of several trees where horribly bent, or snapped off completely. It was as if something shot out of the sky and made a crash landing.

"I wonder...it couldn't be a Shinra chopper..." Curious and excited by the slight aspect of adventure, Tifa gathered her sketchbook under her arm, and began to jog over to the bizarre clearing.

Little did she know that somewhere in the mysteries of the planet, form the Ancients that watched above,

that there would be great responsibility thrown upon her.


End file.
